


Shiny Wheel

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Fluff, Lancer - Freeform, M/M, Slit wants to drive, So does Nux, V8, adorable Nux, angry Slit, larry - Freeform, little bit, someone had to be the lancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Slit and Nux choose the same steering wheel in front of Immortan Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/gifts).



Slit could feel the nerves running through his body as he got closer and closer to the official who gave out the pairing orders, his palms were sweating and his nose twitching slightly as he walked up to the podium. 

The wall of steering wheels behind the official looked so shiny and Slit couldn't wait to get his hands on one, he had been practicing his driving and couldn't wait to get out and make Immortan Joe proud, going on important raids and trips to Gas Town and Slit just hoped that his pairing would turn out great. 

He had his eyes on a few of the war boys that he had done his training with during his time as a repair boy; he wanted to have a good lancer to compliment his driving skills.  
The official gave him a nod before gesturing for the next war boy.

“By my deeds I honour him: V8” Slit made the V8 sign and moved towards the wall of wheels, slowly scanning through them till one stood out, he looked over them all before his eyes landed on one particular wheel, so shiny, he had to have it. As he reached out, his hand just gripping it when so did another. Slit looked up, his eyes meeting another war boys. He didn’t know him, but the boys wide and excited eyes, grin so big that it almost made Slit drop the steering wheel; he already know that he would dislike the unworthy war boy. 

The excited war boy’s smile dropped, gripping tighter to the wheel.

“This is mine.” He stated, a firm nod to his head. 

Slit almost growled, how dare this boy think that he can have his shiny wheel?

“No way rust, I got to it first, so it’s mine.” 

Slit didn’t realize how loud his voice gotten by the end of the sentence until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw the official. 

“What is going on my boys?” 

Both Slit and the other war boy started firing words at the official, trying to talk over each other.

“Silence. You, my boy, what is your name?” 

The war boy blushed, eyes going wide and a grin once again gracing his face. 

“My name is Nux, I'm here to become the best driver for Immortan Joe.” The boy, Nux, grinned, the excitement evident once again. 

The official nodded, looking over both boys before speaking. “You, Nux, take the wheel and serve as our driver, and you; are his lancer. May your services take you to Vahala.”

Slit’s grip on the steering wheel faltered, what was happening? His head becoming dizzy and anger flaring up, though he could not say anything as there was no defying the final order of the official, not when Immortan Joe was looking over the pairing ceremony.

Slit nodded, moving past Nux with a small shove of his shoulder. The younger boy didn’t take any notice of Slit’s anger as he clutched onto his shiny new wheel with all his might, politely thanking the official before following after Slit towards their new sleeping quarters where they would have to share a hammock between them. 

Walking up to Slit, Nux held out a hand and gave the older boy a small smile. “I think you will be a great lancer, I promise I will try and be the best driver for us so that we can die historic on the Fury Road.” 

The younger boy was lightly shorter than him, Slit had noticed, his small hand still waiting to be shaken, hope in his eyes. Slit sighed, he couldn’t hate Nux too much, it wasn’t exactly his choice, and besides, they had to work together as a team now. Shaking Nux’s hand Slit nodded. “The names Slit.”

“Oh, hello Slit! I'm Nux, and this is Larry and Barry.” The small boy pointed to the two bumps on his back, just like Slit’s, except not really because on the two bumps were drawn a face for each. 

Slit bit his lip, eyebrows raising, he knew from that moment that he could never really hate the war boy, the boy who names his tumors and gives them smiley faces, the boy who he would be stuck with for the rest of their lives, his driver, his own war boy.


End file.
